¿Amor para seis?
by Bellita Hale
Summary: En el siglo XXII justo en el reinado vampirico Isabella una niña del pueblo de Forks es vista por los principes y cautivados la secuestran, ¿ conseguiran su amor o su odio sera mas fuerte? Si no les gustan los temas lesbicos y parejas y trios NO LEAN!
1. Prólogo

**HOLAA, SOY NUEVA Y PORFAA NO SEAN MUY DURAS! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO QUE GUSTE Y DEJAR UN REVIEW PORFFAAA!**

**LOS PERDONAJES POR SUPUESTO SON DE LA FANTASTICA Y LA TRAMA ES MIAAA, POR CIERTO ESTA PROHIBIDA SU ADAPTACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO!**

**Y AHORA SI EL FIC, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

La vida es como un juego del azar nunca sabes que cartas te dara y en mi caso el azar no fue muy generoso conmigo y quando crees que por fin la suerte te sonrie te llevas un buen golpe. Por un momento legue a pensar en rendirme a ellos, pero mis padres nunca hubieran querido que sucumbiera a los placeres ofrecidos por unos seres como "**ellos". **Quando era pequeña y mi madre me contava sobre ellos nunca llegue a pensar que sus palabras fuesen tan ciertas o incluso menos fuertes para describir a tales seres y que llegara a vivir esa experiencia en mi niñez, adolescencia y aún esta por ver cuanto más. Pero es que siempre desde que todo empezó me he preguntado, pues :

_- "¿Quién seria capaz de amar a una bestia?"_*****

*** _Frase del inicio de la pelicula "La Bella y la Bestia"._**

Espero que haya gustado el inicio e ire actualizando un o dos veces por semana =).

Y recordad: Muchos reviews = Actualización mas rapida XXDD!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAA! YA ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUI TENEIS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO, BESITOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV NARRADOR<strong>

Renné vigilaba a su pequeña hija de 8 años, Isabella, mientras limpiaba los trastos de el desayuno y pensaba en las desgracias que habian ocurrido desde la llegada de los nuevos reyes vampiros como sus elevados impuestos o la caza de chicas y chicos virginales para emparejarlos con vampiros. Su marido, Charlie hacia semanas que no habia vuelto a casa desde su ultima pelea y estava muy preocupada por el, no paraba de mirar por la ventana que daba al jardin delantero para ver si llegaba. Por un momento llego a pensar que estaba muerto, pero se dijo que eso era absurdo y recapacito, se dijo a si misma que el volveria, pero de eso hacia una semana y estaba perdiendo la poca esperanza que le quedaba. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no oía a Isabella jugando en el jardin fue a mirar y vio que no estaba por ninguna parte, se asusto y empezo a llamarla:

- ¡¿Isabella, donde estas?- gritaba Renné, pero su hija no aparecia por ninguna parte, desesperada cogió su chal de lana y se dispuso a buscarla por el bosque.

**POV Isabella**

Estaba jugando en el jardin con mis juguetes quando de pronto ví una mariposa muy hermosa y me puse a perseguirla para enseñarsela a mi madre, pero no me doy cuenta de que me estava internado demasiado en el bosque hasta que me di cuenta de que no veia la mariposa ni el camino de vuelta y me puse a llorar, para entonces me encontraba sentada esperando a mami y llorando descontroladamente. Justo entonces ohí un ruido entre los arboles y me escondí detras de un arbol y observe intentando calmar mis sollozos a dos siluetas cazando y pense que eran animales, pero a medida que se estaban acercando empezé a ver sus rostros y descubrí que no eran animales sino dos chicas que hiban sonriendo de la mano como si nada, pero de pronto giran la vista en el escondite donde estoy y se empiezan a hacercar, yo me preparé para correr cuando de pronto una de ellas dijo:

- ¡Si hay alguien ahí, te ordeno que te muestres!- Dijo amenazantemente.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir así que me aparte para que me pudieran ver y encuando me vieron sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento para luego mirarme de una manera muy extraña, se acercaron lentamente , se agacharon a mi altura, y con una voz muy dulce y suave me preguntaron:

- ¿Te has perdido pequeña? - Le pregunto la chica rubia.

- ¿ Cuantos años tienes princesa?- Le pregunto la pelinegra.

Yo un poco asustada y triste les conteste:

- M-me lla-amo I-isa-b-bella y no encu-uen-tro a mi ma-ma-mi- Les dije entre sollocos.

Se me quedaron viendo un momento y yo no me pude aguantar más, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y en un momento la rubia me tenia en braços consolandome y la morena me acariciaba la cara limpiandome las lagrimas como si fuera tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, pero lo más raro es que me miravan con unos ojos tan hermosos que me quede deslumbrada.

- ¿Como os llamais?- les pregunte, y me respondieron despues de un momento de silencio:

- Yo me llamo Rosalie y ella es mi hermana Alice -.

Eran tan hermosas que por un momento solo podia pensar en que hacian en un bosque como ese y en ese momento me fije en sus elegantes ropas y me pregunte si eran de la realeza.

Como no sabia que decir me quede callada hasta que me preguntaron donde vivia pero estaba tant avergonzada que no pude decir nada pero ellas entendiendolo me siguieron meciendo y acariciando cuando menos lo esperé me quedé dormida por el dulce olor que desprendian y la suavidad con la que me trataban.

Cuando desperte, pense que todo habia sido un sueño porque estaba en mi cama, pero supe que fue real cuando note algo entre mis ropas, lo cogi y era un papel que ponia"_ Nos volveremos a ver pequeña "_ y supe desde ese momento que eso solo significava una cosa, que esto solo acavaba de començar.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO DIJE SUS REVIEWS HAN HECHO QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN APAREZCA! GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA NECESITO UNA BETA. AHORA SI, LO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO EL CAPITULOOO!**

** "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"**

**POV ROSALIE**

Hacia unas semanas que habiamos llegado desde nuestro antiguo reino para empezar a cambiar las cosas en este. Edward, Emmet y Jasper como siempre pensaban en las chicas que encontrarian para conseguir un poco de sexo o en el mejor de los casos una pareja para toda la eternidad, yo en canvio lo unico que queria era poder tener la oportunidad de vivir una vida un poco menos triste en el nuevo castillo. Mi hermana Alice solo pensaba tambien en poder conseguir una vida al lado de su futura pareja, nosotras buscavamos una hembra y no un macho por eso la busqueda era más dificil porque en esta epoca estar enamorada de una chica era una cosa abominable e insultante aunque nosotros en si fueramos ya una aberración para la iglésia. Nosotros tenemos dones o poderes como suelen decirlo algunos, Edward por ejemplo puede leer la mente de todo el mundo, Jasper puede leer las emociones y cambiarlas o manipular a la gente y por ultimo Alice que tiene visiones, es decir puede ver el futuro aunque segun las decisiones que se tomen las visiones cambian. Habiamos tenido que venir porque Aro, el rey de los vampiros queria nuestro reino pero nosotros decidimos plantarle cara e ir a combatir, pero no contabamos con que él tubiera en su poder a tantos vampiros con dones especiales asi que tubimos que retirarnos y por eso nos encontrabamos aqui. Pero ahora estaba furioso porque le habiamos retado, por eso habia unido el reino de Denali, que eran amigos nuestros, con el suyo asi intensificar su fuerza y usar a Eleazar para buscar mas vampiros con dones ya que en la guerra habia perdido a un considerable número de ellos.

En este momento nos encontrabamos en el bosque paseando mi hermana y yo para distraernos un poco, pero, estaba todo tant silencioso que lo unico que se ohia eran nuestras pisadas en las hojas secas del suelo. De pronto mi hermana se quedo paralizada, con los ojos en blanco mirando fijamente al infinito y supe que estava teniendo una visión, le dije:

- Alice, ¿que has visto?-

- He visto a una niña que sera nuestra pareja, pero... no tiene sentido, es una pareja para todos nosotros es decir una niña para los 5 o sea para ti, para mi, para Jasper, Edward y Emmet. Esto nunca habia ocurrido.

Me quede un poco extrañada de la vision pero tambien estaba ansiosa por saber como seria mi, perdon, nuestra pareja y se lo pregunte:

- ¿ Y como es? - dije impaciente.

- Es muy hermosa, tiene por lo menos 7 o 8 años y es dulce, amorosa y fuerte, es todo lo que deseabamos que tubiera nuestra pareja además vive en el pueblo - y todo eso lo dijo con los pensamientos en otra parte y no aqui.

Me hubiera gustado verla a mi tambien, a demas ahora lo importante era ir a contarselo a nuestros hermanos, y mientras hibamos caminado por el bosque cada una en sus ensoñaciones sobre nuestra futura compañera, pero de un momento a otro empeze a escuchar el latir de un pequeño corazón. Con cada pisada que dabamos se escuchaba con mas fuerza retronar en nuestros oidos superdesarrollados hasta que hasta que nos detubimos delante de un arbol gigante y le grite:

- ¡Si hay alguien ahí, te ordeno que te muestres! - dije amenazadoramente al creer que podia haber un humano o peor, uno de los vampiros de Aro espiando sus tierras.

esperamos hasta que una pequeña figura aparecio de detras y nos dimos cuenta de que era una niña, una hermosa niña. Y en el momento en que Alice se la quedo mirando con los ojos asombrados solo entonces me di cuenta de que ella era nuestra futura compañera. Se nos quedo mirando unos segundos, como si estuviera evaluando nuestra reacción, hasta que decidimos dar nosotras el primer paso asi que nos acercamos lentamente y nos agachamos a su altura le preguntamos:

- ¿Te has perdido pequeña? - le pregunte dulzemente.

- ¿ Cuantos años tienes princesa?- dijo Alice con el mismo tono de voz.

Ella con un tono de voz que denotaba que se habia puesto a llorar antes, posiblemente porque se habia perdido, además de que pronunciaba las palabras entre sollocos e hipos nos contesto:

- M-me lla-amo I-isa-b-bella y no encu-uen-tro a mi ma-ma-mi- Les dijo entre sollocos.

De pronto ella se derrumbo en el suelo y no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Rapidamente la cogi en braços para consolarla porque no podia soportar verla llorar y mientras Alice le acariciaba la cara dulcemente en un intento de cosolarla, y poco a poco se fue calmando y no dejaba de mirarnos de manera deslumbrada y lo entendi al ver que nos miraba fascinada nuestros rostros y es que no es por presumir pero los vampiros tenemos una belleza debastadora sobre los humanos, pero me encanto que nuestra compañera nos mirara de esa manera y me decia a mi misma que le gustabamos.

De repente nos pregunto:

- ¿Como os llamais?- nos pregunto y tenia razon de preguntar porque, no era normal encontrarse dos chicas hermosas por el bosque andando tan tranquilas y, estaba segura de que no sabia nada de que eramos vampiras, y además que la abrazasen y consolasen como si la conocieran de toda la vida y entonces conteste:

- Yo me llamo Rosalie y ella es mi hermana Alice - tenia miedo de que se diese cuenta de que eramos de la realeza y se asustara por darse cuenta de que eramos vampiros.

Al cabo de un rato le preguntamos donde vivia para poder dejarla allí hasta que hablasemos con nuestros padres y hermanos para contarles que habiamos encontrado nuestra compañera eterna para los cinco, me imaginava que se quedarian con la boca abierta pero de seguro se pusieran como locos para conocerla y nuestros padres en prepararlo todo para recibirla en el castillo como la futura reina consorte reinando en el futuro junto a nosotros en el trono y vivir para toda la eternidad juntos.

Note de pronto lo callada que estaba Alice, y me di cuenta de que estaba obserbando a Isabella anonadada con unos ojos que decian "Te Amo" y eso me produjo la felicidad de saber que todos aceptariamos tan bien que tendriamos que compartir compañera para toda la eternidad pero no importaba con tal que Isabella nos amara con la fuerza que nosotros la amamos y dentro de poco tambien los chicos cuando se enteraran.

Me di tambien cuenta de que Isabella no me habia respondido y vi que tenia las mejillas coloreadas de un delicioso carmín que la hacia ver irresistible, pero caí en la cuenta de que su sangre ahora intensificada era un olor delicioso pero el sentimiento de perderla me detenia de hacerle daño alguno y me preguntaba si Alice tambien tenia problemas para controlarse y me dije que se lo preguntaria después de dejarla en su casa.

La acuné hasta que el corazón de Isabella se fue acompasando igual que su respiración y se quedó dormida en sus manos y se pusieron manos a la obra rastreando el olor de la pequeña hasta los lindares del bosque doonde se encontraba una casita de color blanco y una pequeña granja al lado y escucharon los gritos de una mujer que llamaba a Isabella y se dijeron que debia ser la madre, asi que dejaron a su princesa sentada contra una arbol en una posición comoda para que la encontrara su madre, y para que se acordara de ellas le dejaron una nota entre sus ropas, le besaron la cabeza las dos y se escondieron en cuando oieron los pasos de la mujer acercarse y para cerciorarse de que su niña volviera a su casa. En cuando la madre la encontro la cogio y se le saltaron unas lagrimas del susto y le susurro en el oido a su hija" no lo vuelvas a hacer, me has hecho asustarme mucho mi niña" y se la llevó dentro de la casa, las dos se fueron silenciosamente.

En cuando llegaron a palacio se fueron directamente a la terraza donde se encontraban sus padres conversando con los chicos, y en el momento que se presentaron delante de ellos los sludaron cordialmente como les habian ensenyado y se sentaron junto a sus hermanos, no podian esperar para contarles lo que habian hecho y con quien se encontraron y dijo Alice a todos:

- Padres me gustaria comunicarles una cosa muy importante para todos, ¿puedo, porfavor?- dijo ella.

Todos se quedaron callados y dijo Carlise :

-Di lo que tengas que decir hija si estan importante.-y sin mas dilación solto Alice:

- Hemos encontrado a nuestra futura compañera y futura reina de nuestro reino.-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión y pensaron que era una broma pero Alice para demostrarlo le mostro a Edward en su mente la visión y el rato que habian pasado juntas y cuando lo vio salto de el sillon donde estaba sentado y les dijo que era verdad todo casi en susurro y se dejo caer otra vez en el sillon con los ojos en blanco y todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que que Emmet solto:

- Quiero conocerla - dijo con voz perdida.

Edward y Jasper entonces soltaron:

- Nosotros también queremos conocerla -.

Esme y Carlise no dijeron nada, pero con solo una mirada los chicos supieron que tenian la aprobación de sus padres asi que ahora solo faltaba planear como la conquistariamos y para eso tendriamos que ir a verla, y eso decidimos.

**NO ME MATEN :( HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO EN EL INSTITUTO Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO PERO AQUI TIENEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ¿AMOR PARA SEIS? Y PORFA DEJEN UN REVIEW!**


End file.
